Jestem szczęściarą
by Varedna
Summary: Notatka z bloga Amy Rose...COMPLETE


**DOISCLAIMER: **Żaden z bohaterów nie należy do mnie. Wszyscy są Segi, a ja nie mam żadnych planów na zawładnięcia nimi. Ficta piszę po to, by **odczepiły się ode mnie pewne marudy** (nie będę pokazywać palcem) i nie zarabiam na tym ani grosza. Proszę więc nie pozywać mnie do sądu. Zresztą, to i tak nic nie da. Nie mam grosza przy duszy :D

**JESTEM SZCZĘŚCIARĄ…**

Witaj drogi pamiętniku!

Czy tak powinno się zaczynać wpis? Może lepsze byłoby zwykłe „dzień dobry" albo „Hej!". Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy tego nie robiłam.

Nazywanie Cię „drogim" jest nieco dziwaczne, prawda? Nadaje Ci taki realny, osobowy wyraz. A przecież Ty nawet nie istniejesz. Jesteś tylko cyfrowym obrazem. Zbiorem niezliczonej ilości „0" i „1", zapisanym gdzieś na serwerze… Nie rozumiem nawet połowy z tego, co tu właśnie napisałam. Tails na pewno umiałby to wszystko dużo lepiej wyjaśnić. Ale to chyba nie jest najważniejsze, prawda? Najistotniejsze jest to, że mogę ci powierzyć moje najgłębsze sekrety, a Ty zachowasz je po wieki. Po to przecież istniejesz, prawda?

Czy to nie ironiczne?

Kiedyś pamiętniki pisano na kartkach, które następnie ukrywano gdzieś głęboko, by powierzone im tajemnice, nigdy nie ujrzały światła dziennego. Dziś, blogi umieszcza się w miejscach, gdzie czytają je tysiące ludzi.

„Ale przecież o to chodzi" – przynajmniej tak twierdzi Cream. Mówiła też, że to cudowne uczucie – podzielić się ze światem swoimi radościami i troskami. „Radość dzielona, to podwójna radość. Zaś dzielone cierpienie, to tylko pół cierpienia" – jak mówi stare przysłowie. Cóż, chyba czas się o tym przekonać…

Od czego by tu zacząć?

Dlaczego nazwałam ten blog „Jestem szczęściarą"?

Cóż… pewnie dlatego, że chyba jestem…

Nazywam się Amy R. i jestem jeżem. Ech, fatalnie to zabrzmiało. Zupełnie, jak na zebraniu grupy AA, albo coś… Problem w tym, że nie potrafię się inaczej przedstawić. Zostanie więc tak, jak jest.

Właściwie, to niczego mi w życiu nie brakuje.

Jestem niebrzydka. Wiem, wiem co sobie o mnie teraz pomyśleliście. Że jestem strasznie zarozumiała, ale mam nadzieję, że to nieprawda. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Nie jestem jakąś tam skończoną pięknością, ale też chyba nie jest ze mną tak źle. W każdym razie, nie odstraszam swym wyglądem piesków na ulicy, ani nie doprowadzam małych dzieci do płaczu.

Nie znam swojej rodziny, ale mam grupkę wspaniałych przyjaciół, dzięki którym nie czuję się samotna ani opuszczona. Oni też są dla mnie oparciem w trudnych chwilach i zawsze gotowi są służyć mi swą radą i pomocą. A w takim razie, mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, że posiadam wspaniałą rodzinę.

Mam również dwie wielkie pasje.

Pierwszą z nich jest gotowanie. Możecie się śmiać, ale ja naprawdę mogłabym cały dzień spędzić w kuchni, pichcąc pyszne danka dla tych, których kocham. Sztuka kulinarna jest bowiem jak wszystkie inne rodzaje sztuk – wymaga czasu i poświęcenia, ale ostateczny efekt, wart jest ofiary.

Malarz ze skwapliwością miesza farby, chcąc uzyskać jak najpiękniejsze barwy na swoim obrazie. Muzyk starannie dobiera każdą nutę, by powstały utwór był doskonale harmonijny. Tancerz godzinami ćwiczy, nim osiągnie ruchy pełne niezwykłej gracji. Tak samo ja – starannie dobieram składniki, odmierzam właściwe ilości przypraw i próbuję, próbuję, próbuję… Aż nie osiągnę doskonałości…

Moją drugą pasją jest on.

Czy wierzycie w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? Wiele osób twierdzi, że to niemożliwe. Że aby kogoś naprawdę pokochać, trzeba go najpierw bardzo dobrze poznać. A to, co wydaje nam się, że czujemy, widząc kogoś po raz pierwszy, to tylko pociąg fizyczny. Ciąg reakcji chemicznych, zachodzących w naszym organizmie. Czysta nauka.

Być może byłabym się w stanie z tym zgodzić. Być może. Gdyby nie fakt, że mnie przydarzyło się to samo. I to nie była żadna reakcja chemiczna…

Pamiętam to do dziś…

Byłam więźniem dr Eggmana, który chciał sobie ze mnie zrobić królika doświadczalnego, do jakiś swoich chorych eksperymentów. Nie wiem, o co dokładnie chodziło i prawdę mówiąc, nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Pamiętam za to, jak bardzo przerażona byłam, siedząc sama, w ciemnej, wilgotnej celi, czekając na to, co się ze mną stanie. Tego, co przeżywałam, nie da się opisać słowami. Każdy krok, który słyszałam w korytarzu, przyprawiał mnie o drżenie serca, gdyż mógł być krokiem mojego oprawcy. Każdy cień na ścianie wywoływał u mnie stan bliski paniki, tak że w końcu wolałam zamknąć oczy. Nie miałam nawet siły płakać. Miałam nadzieję, że, choć to szalona myśl, jak będę bardzo, bardzo cicho, może moi prześladowcy o mnie zapomną.

I wtedy właśnie go poznałam. Gdy pchany jakąś szaloną, straceńczą odwagą, wdarł się do miejsca, gdzie mnie przetrzymywano i wyrwał mnie z łap Eggmana i jego robotów. Uratował mi życie i… skradł serce.

To było tak, jakby nagle przeszył mnie prąd. Czułam, że tonę w głębi jego pięknych, zielonych oczu, a tembr jego głosu sprawiał, że czułam jak cudowne dreszcze rozchodzą się po całym moim ciele.

Tak rozpoczęła się największa przygoda mojego życia. Mimo młodego wieku, przyłączyłam się do batalii Sonica przeciwko tyranii Eggmana. Poznałam, co to znaczy walczyć w słusznej sprawie i mieć wokół siebie grono przyjaciół, na których można polegać w każdej sytuacji. I choć nieraz bywało bardzo ciężko, zdarzały się porażki, czasem nawet poważniejsze rany, to uwierzcie mi, żaden wysiłek, choćby największy, nie wydaje się zbyt ciężki, jeśli wiesz, że walczysz za dobrą sprawę. Żaden napój, nawet nektar olimpijski, nie smakuje tak dobrze, jak łyk zimnej wody, gdy wracasz zmęczony do domu. A wszystkie sińce i otarcia przestają się liczyć, gdy w nagrodę dostajesz uśmiech i pochwałę od ukochanego.

Tak, to też prawda. Z każdym dniem kochałam go coraz bardziej…

Sami przyznacie, że jestem szczęściarą.

Jestem całkiem ładna, mam swoje pasje, wiodę ciekawe życie i spotkałam tę jedyną, wielką miłość.

Powinnam być szczęśliwa.

Zwłaszcza dziś.

To był taki piękny dzień. Wymarzony na taką okazję. Niebo było czyste, bezchmurne. Idealnie błękitne. Ptaki radosnym ćwierkaniem ogłaszały swą radość z tak czarownego, wiosennego dnia oraz… dobrą nowinę. Powietrze wypełnione było cudowną wonią kwitnących jabłoni.

Też same kwiaty w bukiecie…

I ON. Taki piękny i elegancki w swoim czarnym smokingu, gdy tak stał u stóp ołtarza. Aż mnie coś bolało, gdy na niego patrzałam.

I uczucie, z jakim patrzał w oczy panny młodej. Wszyscy to widzieli. Oboje promieniowali szczęściem i miłością.

Sonic i Sally.

Świeżo poślubieni.

Ja też tam byłam i widziałam wszystko z bliska. Byłam jedną z druhen panny młodej. Wystrojona w przepiękną różową suknię, stałam tam i z uśmiechem na ustach patrzałam, jak ślubuje dozgonną miłość innej.

Mam naprawdę wspaniałych przyjaciół. Cały czas byli ze mną i starali się poprawić mi humor. I udało im się. Na weselu bawiłam się naprawdę wspaniale. Powiecie, że robiłam dobrą minę, do złej gry. Być może. Ale jak mogłabym rozpaczać, gdy widziałam mojego ukochanego szczęśliwego jak nigdy dotąd? Widząc go takim, naprawdę łatwo było zapomnieć i dać się wciągnąć w wir zabawy. Jadłam wspaniałe potrawy, wznosiłam toasty za zdrowie młodej pary, dużo tańczyłam i przede wszystkim – spędzałam czas z tymi, którzy są mi najbliżsi.

Tak, naprawdę jestem szczęściarą.

Dlaczego więc wcale nie czuję się szczęśliwa?

**THE END**

T-t-t-that's all folks!

I więcej w najbliższym czasie na pewno nie będzie. Sonic, top zdecydowanie nie moja działka. Jeśli coś poprzekręcałam w historii życia Amy, lub kogokolwiek innego – wińcie mojego informatora. Moje zainteresowanie Sonick'iem jest BARDZO pobieżne.

Na koniec – proszę o komentarze. Konstruktywna krytyka – mile widziana.


End file.
